


A New Tradition

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby's First Christmas, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, FitzSimmons Secret Santa, Fluff, More Fluff, The FitzSimmons Network, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: Fitzsimmons Network 2016 Secret Santa Gift for A-Wonderingmind:  Its Mackenzie Fitzsimmons first Christmas and everyone wants to spend time with the little girl, leaving her parents frazzled.  However, Fitz has a plan to make it a Christmas to remember for everyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to A-Wonderingmind! Hope you enjoy your gift. My prompt was: Baby's First Christmas.

The first rays of morning light were just starting to stream through the frosty windows of their apartment when Fitz was awoken by the soft cries coming from the baby monitor. Blearily he turned to look at the video feed to see 11 month old Mackenzie standing in her crib, blanket in one arm and stuff monkey in the other, voicing her displeasure at not being picked up.

Fitz turned to check on Jemma, his wife usually up if their little girl so much as sneezed in her sleep, only to find her side of the bed empty and long gone cold. With the cries starting to escalate Fitz swiftly moved down the hall, dodging the minefield of blocks and stuff animals that now seemed to perpetually litter their floor.

He entered the nursery, the stars dancing on the ceiling, the projector a gift from Doctor Radcliffe to complete the sun and moon theme of the room. Fitz had lost the battle for a monkey theme early on, over ridden by his mother, mother in law, Daisy, Elena, May, Mack, Coulson, and most importantly Jemma.

“Good morning Princess,” He cooed, approaching the crib.

Tiny hands reaching for him. “Da,” she sniffled.

He didn’t waste another second scooping her into his arms and pressing a kiss into the auburn curls just starting to grow out atop her head. Much to Jemma’s delight they were now just long enough for her to style into adorable little pig tails. Mackenzie nuzzled into her father’s neck and shoulder, clutching her blanket and monkey.

“Why don’t we go see where your mum has gotten off too,” he said.

It didn’t take long to find her. Jemma was in her beloved Breakfast Nook, the old farm table cleared off and now meticulously lined with a rainbow of Post-it notes. Fitz recognized the system in a second, having first seen it at the Academy when she would carefully map out their finals and the study times for each respective class. Each class coordinated with a color so she could lay them out in a massive calendar and plot her schedule accordingly. Though the last time he’d see in in actual action was when they were planning their wedding weekend in Scotland two years past.

Mackenzie let out an interested coo at the barrage of color before her, bright blue eyes scanning it over eagerly. The coo finally grabbed Jemma’s attention as she gave a small start in surprise.   
A weary smile graced her lips as she greeted them both with a kiss. “Sorry, I didn’t hear her get up,” Jemma said reaching to take the baby. Mackenzie went eagerly, seeming to think her mother was about to turn her loose on the colorful mix before her.

“It’s okay,” Fitz said helping himself to some of the tea in the kettle she’d prepared at some point in the early morning. “What is all this?” He asked gesturing to the schedule laid out before them. 

“I’m trying to coordinate Christmas,” Jemma said “Since its Mackenzie’s first Christmas, everyone wants her to take part in their own special traditions. “Pink is the Team, Orange your Mother, Yellow my parents, and Green Doctor Radcliffe.”

Fitz looked at the schedule and noticed all the blue notes had been placed off to the side. “And blue?” he asked.

He caught a flash of sadness and frustration cross Jemma’s face as she looked at the discarded notes. “Us,” she said.

Fitz looked closer at them as she continued, “All things we’ve talked about doing over the years over the holiday once we were married…once we had a family of our own. Our own traditions. But there is just no way to fit them in and keep everyone else happy.”

Jemma moved to start breakfast, leaving Fitz to look over the notes. Things he and Jemma had wanted to do like Sleigh Ride to see Santa had been replaced with parties and pictures for their rather large extended family. It wasn’t the first time it had happened, every holiday since even before they had been married, they spent more time running from place to place than actually enjoying it.

Fitz looked up from the schedule to watch Jemma bustling in the kitchen, Mackenzie on her hip, as she effortlessly made breakfast for all of them. Their little girl watching with rapt attention as her mother flipped pancakes. With a fond smile he snapped a picture of her schedule and the blue notes. He was going to give them both the first Christmas she had wanted.

888888888888888888888888888888888

The morning of Christmas Eve had arrived and as such Jemma allowed herself a few moments to lay in the warmth of their bed before they set off on what would be a marathon of a day In the door of the closet their outfits were hung, arranged by events that would get them through the next two days. Each set coordinated around the respective Christmas Dresses that had been sent ahead for Mackenzie.

She rolled, intent on snuggling for a few peaceful moments with Fitz only to find that his side of the bed was empty. A quick glance at her own monitor showed Mackenzie not in her crib.   
Jemma felt a small flood of panic, had she not heard their daughter fussing in the night?

She was halfway out of bed when Mackenzie unsteadily toddled in carrying a sparkly hair bow that matched her dress perfectly. On side of her hair in a lopsided and already falling out pigtail and a bright smile on her face. “Ma!” she squealed toddling over her with raised arms.

Jemma swooped her up and peppered her face with kisses, “Good morning, my darling!” she said before holding her out to get a good look at her outfit. Tears instantly welled in her eyes. She had bought it back when she had first discovered she was pregnant with a girl. Having fallen in love with the cream, gold, and sparkly dress and purchased it intending for her daughter to wear it on her first Christmas. Only she packed the item away once dresses from friends and family had poured in, intending for Mackenzie to wear the gifts as to not hurt anyone’s feelings. 

“Mackenzie May!” Fitz called down the hall before appearing in the door frame looking harried. He had a dripping comb in his hand and a pair of gold sparkling shoes peeking out of his pockets.

“Well now you’ve gone and ruined the surprise Little Miss, we simply must work on your secret keeping skills. You are the daughter of two spies and god daughter of another two,” Fitz chided with a bright smile before giving Jemma a long kiss good morning.

“I hope you like it,” he said as he pulled away. 

Jemma’s eyes glittered as much as the tulle of the skirt. “I thought I had packed it away in her hope chest,” she said running her fingers over the dress.

Fitz shrugged and surrendered the comb to her more capable hands. “You did, but I knew how much you loved it so she is going to wear it tonight just as you intended.”

Jemma wanted to waiver, looking at the other dresses. They were each adorable in their own right but there was just something about this one that made Jemma’s heart melt. “But the others,” she started. 

Fitz smiled leaving her to tame Mackenzie’s curls as he pulled out a garment bag. “We’ll take them with us. If someone is really insistent on seeing her in one we’ll change her there. Otherwise they can wait, I have set up a photographer for her first birthday and we’ll do shots in everyone’s gift then and send it off.”

Jemma looked as if she was going to argue more for about five seconds before she smiled happily and set Mackenzie down on the bed to do her hair. “That is brilliant, Fitz!” she said, “but we need to hurry we need to be to your mother’s hotel by nine for brunch then my parents by noon for lunch.” 

Fitz muttered in agreement, grateful his back was to her so he didn’t see the wide smile upon his face. 

88888888888888888888888888

For all his planning and sneaking around Fitz knew that the gig was about to be up. As he drove the car right past the hotel his mother was staying at without so much as a second glance. 

“Fitz!” Jemma chided. “You missed the hotel.”

“I know,” He said simply.

“Fitz, we have a very tight schedule to keep today so now is not the time for detours,” Jemma said again watching as it disappeared in the rear view mirror. 

He reached over taking her hand on the console and brought it to his lips for a soft kiss, not taking his eyes off the road. “Just sit back and enjoy the ride Jemma, feel free to ask Mackenzie though. I ran everything by her during bath time last night. Didn’t I, Baby Girl?”

A coo of agreement bubbling from the back seat.

He could tell Jemma still wasn’t satisfied, looking at the handheld version of her calendar she’d made….and distributed to the team and their families. “Jem, trust me,” he said. 

With that she let out a nervous smile of her own, this time kissing his hand that was still clasped in her own. “Always,” she said putting it away before settling in to enjoy the ride. 

888888888888888888888888888888

“Keep them closed,” Fitz said against her ear. One of his hands still holding hers while a bundled and babbling Mackenzie was balanced on his hip.

“Fitz, really. I could slip…”

“Keep them closed,” he insisted with a squeeze of her hand. 

Jemma finally stopped fighting and allowed him to lead the way, following his instructions when he maneuvered her around obstacles and stairs. She felt him open a door, a wave of stimuli hitting her senses all at once. Warmth and the smell of a fire laced with a hint of cinnamon.

“Stay here and no peeking,” Fitz instructed. 

He wasn’t gone long, Jemma feeling him come up behind her and wrap his arms around her, lips playing up her neck before coming to her ear and whispering. “Happy Christmas, Jemma.”

Jemma opened her eyes and gasped. They were in what could only be described as a lodge. The Great room before her was decorated for Christmas. A massive tree in front of the bay windows decorated with a mix of ornaments both old and new. At a glance she recognized some pieces from not only her and Fitz’s family trees but others that had accumulated over the years in the teams and the their personal travels. 

“Fitz,” she breathed trying to take it all in. “But what about everyone else?”

He kissed her cheek again. “They will all be here this afternoon,” he assured. “But until then this is for us. I couldn’t get everything on our list but I got most of it. First things first, we have one last ornament to finish and put on the tree.”

Fitz pulled Mackenzie from the play pen she’d been set in, a bright colored, now half unwrapped box in her hands. “I see you got that started for your Mum,” Fitz said affectionately as he picked her up earning a bright smile in return. 

Jemma took the box and pulled off what was left of the paper. Finding a circular ornament inside, on one side was Mackenzie’s hand print while on the back a picture of the three of them taken just a few days prior. Baby’s First Christmas in delicate gold lettering under the hand print. Jemma again felt the tears welling as she hugged the ornament close. “Oh Fitz,” was all she could get out before pulling him to her for a long deep kiss. 

Mackenzie squealed and her parents pulled away blushing, Fitz slightly breathless. “I take it you like it then?”

“I love it,” Jemma said reverently giving a kiss to Mackenzie too before eye the tree. Seeing there was even a spot open for it front and center. 

Once it was hung she turned to Fitz, “So, what’s next seeing as how my schedule has been set aside?” 

“Go in the kitchen, I’ll get Mackenzie changed. Can’t have her messing up her lovely dress before anyone else sees her in it, now can we?” He said already on the move giving her a little high five. 

Jemma watched him go feel more warm and content than she’d ever been. Following his instructions she entered the kitchen of the grand cabin, finding Fitz had set up one of the items on their list. Decorating cookies. At least two dozen sugar cookies in various Christmas themed shapes were laid out on the counter. Bowls of sprinkles and other brightly colored candy toppings along with pre filled bags of icing lay ready and waiting. A booster seat attached to the counter for Mackenzie so she could have easy access and her parents hands remain free. To top it all off, three aprons were draped over the back of the bar stools: each one embroidered with Dad, Mom, and Mackenzie. 

Fitz appeared a few moments later with their daughter dressed in a simple long sleeve onesie that Jemma assumed was ‘disposable’ as in a matter of minutes it would be covered with icing and candy. 

Mackenzie squealed in delight seeing the colors on the counter as Jemma slipped her apron on. A soft click getting her attention for the first time. Happy hovering on the outskirts of the kitchen. 

“He’s been at it since we arrived,” Fitz said. “I didn’t want to miss anything so he’s been taking pictures.” 

Jemma couldn’t help herself and kissed him again. “When on earth did you find the time to do all of this?” she asked after pulling away. Putting his apron on too.

“Elves,” he said simply with a wink. In truth it had been a small army. Everyone from his mother to Doctor Radcliffe in on making this afternoon happen. And while everyone had been more than happy to make this special time happen…each and every one of their extended family had been promised a special week of their own in return. At the location of their choice with the little family. 

Jemma seemed satisfied and turned to attention back to the counter where Mackenzie had already gotten her hand on the crystal sprinkles and was throwing them into the air before placing a sugar encased finger in her mouth. Her eyes widening in delight as she looked to her mother. 

“Not too much of that young lady, you still need to have your nap after lunch otherwise you will be less than charming when everyone is here tonight,” Jemma said pulling the first plate of cookies over and beginning to fill in with the bag of icing. 

888888888888888888888888888888

Two dozen cookies, a simple lunch, and bath later, Fitz crept out of what would serve as their room for the night. Mackenzie tucked in the pack and play with her monkey and blanket for her afternoon nap. 

He came down to the great room to find Jemma curled up on the couch with a blanket, a roaring fire going in the fireplace, and two steaming mugs of tea in her hands. She opened the blanket to him and he easily snuggled into the worn leather couch with a sigh of contentment. Revealing in the silence only broken by the crackling fire.

Jemma settled against his chest free hand running up his arm. “So, are there any other tricks up these sleeves before the others start to arrive?” she asked. 

Fitz dropped a kiss to the top of her head. “We’re doing one of my personal favorites right now. Snuggled by the fire and I fully intend to follow Mackenzie’s lead and get a nap in before the masses arrive.” 

Jemma hummed happily in agreement, setting the mugs on the table, and drifting off in his arms. 

888888888888888888

Their nap didn’t last long; it was just over an hour before Mackenzie was up and ready to party. Fitz groaned when he looked at his watch, realizing that they had all slept a little longer than intended and had less than twenty minutes before their guests were due to start arriving.   
Jemma was stilled curled on his chest, just as comfortable. 

“Come on, Love,” Fitz said. 

Jemma let out a groan of her own but got up, surprising Fitz by pulling him into one last, long, kiss. “I have a feeling I won’t get a chance to do that for a bit after this,” she said flashing a mischievous smile and heading into the bedroom where Mackenzie waited. 

Fitz followed, the pair working quickly to get their daughter and themselves dressed. 

“I presume dinner has been taken care of?” Jemma asked quickly applying her make up.

“It’s going to be a bit of an untraditional traditional dinner,” He said coming out of the closet as he buttoned his shirt. Out of everything I set up today, the negotiations as to what were all eating turned into the most trying. Rather than risk upsetting either of our mothers or May, I said for everyone to bring their two favorite dishes. What lands on the table will be a surprise…for everyone.”

Jemma laughed as she picked up a redressed Mackenzie, “And what are we contributing to the feast?”

“The cookies we decorated, though that might get me in trouble. I was informed by the mothers that we were not to worry about bringing anything ‘but the adorable baby,’” he said pitching his voice higher in imitation of his mother. 

Jemma wanted to press more but the doorbell rang signaling the first guests had arrived. 

8888888888888888888888888888

The large cabin had filled up quickly as the eclectic family Fitzsimmons had built for themselves over the years surrounded them. Or more specifically, Mackenzie. From the second the guests had started to arrive she had been passed between her grandparents, aunts, and uncles. Her feet only touching the ground when she vocally forced the matter. Especially when her bright blue eyes fell on the small mountain of colorful packages. Most of which were for her. 

It had been Doctor Radcliffe who folded first and pulled his gift from the pile. He settled into an arm chair by the fire and held the gold shiny box out. “Happy Christmas, my Bana-phrionnsa! Come see Uncle Radcliffe!”

Mackenzie had been playing with Coulson, her little hands touching its robotic hand, wherever her fingers touched to light up in response. But seeing the present she slipped from Coulson’s lap and toddled over to Radcliffe with uplifted arms so he could pick her up.

As she worked on Radcliffe’s gift it sent a signal to the rest of the group, everyone getting their own presents and Mackenzie began her rounds again being passed around, though it quickly became apparent her favorite thing was the empty boxes and pile of wrapping paper she was getting. 

Fitz had settled in the arm chair across from Radcliffe, Jemma curled into his lap as they watched with contented smiles. “Tomorrow, it’s just the three of us,” he whispered in her ear.

Jemma gave him a quick kiss, “I look forward to it…not that I don’t love our family…”

“But we have one of our own now,” Fitz finished gently. He turned his attention back to the present unwrapping just in time to see Aunt Daisy helping pull the paper from a drum set and case of finger paints. The drums had Mackenzie squealing with delight. Without hesitation began beating on them loudly. Revealing in the laughter while the color completely drained from her parents faces.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Fitz muttered under his breath. Jemma completely fixated on the case of brightly colored paints and the havoc it would release upon their house…and carpet. 

Daisy looked to them with a proud smile of her own “This is why I am the cool Auntie!”

Her friends both mentally vowing they would return the favor ten fold when Daisy had children of her own. 

They were saved from further encore by the door bell ringing, Coulson giving Radcliffe a significant look before going to open the door. May picking Mackenzie up so she could see the door. 

Jemma shot a confused looked to Fitz who only shrugged, this hadn’t been on his schedule.   
“Just who could that be?” Coulson asked dramatically.

Jemma realizing a second too late what Coulson was up too. He hadn’t heard about the utter disaster their trip to the mall had been just the weekend before when Jemma had wanted a very particular picture for her baby book.

He threw open the door and ‘Santa’ came in, a bag slung over his shoulder, “Ho, Ho, Hoing,” in a distinctly English accent. “I hear there is a very good Little Girl here who…”

‘Santa’ didn’t get to finish as Mackenzie began to shriek at the top of her lungs, May nearly dropping her as the normally calm and collected baby became a live wire in her arms. 

“DA!” Mackenzie wailed between her sobs. 

Fitz was there in an instant, wrapping her up in his arms trying to sooth her while Jemma placed kisses on her head. 

‘Santa’ panicked running to her. “Hey now, Princess,” he started reaching out to sooth her himself. Fitz stepping away and shielding her as her cries escalated impossibly more. 

“HUNTER!” Bobbi shouted from the door. The room in shock both at their appearance and Mackenzie’s reaction. “She doesn’t recognize you like that!”

‘Santa’ stopped and stepped back as he quickly pulled off the hat and beard. Revealing a frazzled Lance Hunter beneath.

“Kenzie,” Hunter said softly not sure if the little girl would even recognize him after all these months. He and Bobbi had been on the run again and only seen their Goddaughter via insanely secured video calls Fitz set up every few weeks for them. 

“Easy Baby Girl,” Fitz said turning back so she could peer out from his chest to see when she was ready. “Look its Uncle Hunter and Aunt Bobbi.”

Mackenzie’s cries had stopped but her face was still buried in her father’s chest. Jemma’s hand on her back as she addressed the stunned room. “She doesn’t like Santa,” she said.

“Obviously!” Hunter said finally seeing her turn just a bit and offered a small wave. The baby smiled but remained resting against Fitz’s chest. Jemma instead embracing the new arrivals with the enthusiasm their daughter currently lacked, shortly followed by the rest of the team. 

Bobbi was last, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. “We’ll make sure to call first next time,” she said with a blush. “Coulson wanted to surprise you all.”

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They party went well into the night by Mackenzie’s standards. After recovering from the Santa Hunter trauma, she had resumed her journey around the room to open her gifts. Her last stop landed her in her namesakes lap, once again happily snuggled against Mack’s massive chest, clutching the stuffed kitten he had gotten for her. 

Jemma caught her eyes beginning to droop and squeezed Fitz’s hand signaling it was time for things to wrap up. 

He got the message standing up, “Well, it seems a certain little girl is ready for bed,” he announced everyone’s attention turning to her snuggled form with an awe and a few flashes of cameras. “But, there is one last tradition I believe we need to do tonight, Mum…Katherine.” 

Brenda Fitz and Katherine Simmons were smiling from ear to ear, pulling a box from under the tree. It was a tradition their families had shared, giving the children a special set of pajamas to wear on Christmas Eve. Brenda took Mackenzie while Katherine help her open the box and pulled out a red nightgown. 

Katherine held up the dress for everyone to see, showing off the clusters of stars that ran along the hem. “The stars are made from Leo and Jemma’s First Christmas Pajamas,” she said. Anything else drowned out by a chorus of “Aww’s,” and more than a few tears.

Jemma was stunned reverently taking the pajamas from her mother, not caring that tears were streaming down her cheeks in front of everyone. Katherine hugged her and whispered in her ear, “It was Fitz’s idea.”

Jemma let out a teary laugh, “Of course it was,” she said embracing her mother in law as well. 

“I wanted her to have a bit from both of us,” Fitz said as he followed suit with their mothers. “Though this is above and beyond what we’d discussed.”

“Why don’t I go get her ready for bed while everyone packs up. We’ll do one last picture with everyone once she’s ready,” Jemma suggested. Mackenzie easily slipping into her mother’s arms and snuggling into her shoulder. Fingers playing with Jemma’s shirt as she did when she was ready to slip off to sleep. “Just a bit longer, Love,” Jemma assured hurrying into the other room. 

88888888888888888888888888

It was well after midnight before Fitz and Jemma made it back to bed. Only after the mess had been cleaned up, guests departed, and Santa had come did the exhausted slip back into the master bedroom. Both dressed in simple pajamas of red plaid bottoms and white long sleeve tops…three stars clustered on the hem to match Mackenzie. They kissed their slumbering daughter one last time before slipping into the sheets of the oversized bed. Fitz settling back against the pillows and opening his arms to her as he did every night. Kissing the top of her head as they drifted off to sleep.

888888888888888888888888888

“Ma!”

“Da!”

Fitz groaned hearing their daughter, blearily looking at the clock and seeing five am glaring back at him. Jemma still where he had lain her head a few hours before. “You know Princess, Daddy would be okay if we all slept in for another three hours or so. What do you say?”

Mack’s kitten sailing out of the pack and play in the direction of their bed a resounding no to sleeping in. “Itty!” she cried after she realized she couldn’t reach it anymore. 

Jemma smiled quickly kissing Fitz, “Happy Christmas,” She said warmly. 

Fitz chased her lips but lost as Jemma was already scooping up the cat and their daughter. “And Happy Christmas to you, my Love,” she said as she peppered her face with kisses. “So, is there a private chef down in the kitchen preparing us freshly made crepes?” She asked eyeing her husband not sure how many more surprise he had up his sleeve. 

“I told you yesterday, today it’s just the three of us,” Fitz said leading the way to the living room where the presents waited. He took a moment to activate Happy once again with his watch. “Breakfast will be a fine selection of pastries from that bakery on Main we love.” 

Normally Jemma would insist there be a few more healthy options but made an exception for the holiday. Turning her full attention to Mackenzie. “Are you ready?” She asked. 

Mackenzie looked confused as her eyes fell upon the small pile of toys neatly set up in front of the fireplace. She wiggled until Jemma put her down and moved as fast as her little legs would carry her to her gifts. The blanket, kitty, and monkey all falling from her grasp in her haste. Her first stop. The pretend lab. It had been a play kitchen but Fitz had converted it into a lab instead. Complete with play microscope and plastic bottles of liquid that would change color when shaken. 

Jemma put her hand over her mouth and leaned into Fitz’s embrace as Mackenzie turned back to them with a bright and proud smile at her face. 

There they stayed simply watching her play wrapped in each other’s arms. 

“Why don’t you get the gifts from under the tree and I’ll get the pastries in here,” he said. His eyes not leaving his happy daughter until the last possible second. 

Now it was Jemma’s turn to smile, having been hiding a surprise of her own she was finally going to be able to reveal. Making sure to set that special package at the front of the pile as she organized them by recipient. Most of Mackenzie's gift’s had been opened last night though there were a few from her and Fitz left to open. She doubted they would be able to tear her away from her lab set, Mack’s kitty and her monkey currently getting a thorough check up with the doctor’s kit.

Jemma had just settled onto the couch, special present in hand when Fitz returned with a tray of food, two mugs of hot chocolate, and one cup of chocolate milk. 

Fitz sat next to Jemma with a raised eyebrow seeing the present she was holding and bright smile on her face. “I take it that is her first present to open?” not recognizing it as anything they had purchased together. 

“It’s for you,” Jemma said with a smile handing him the perfectly wrapped box and picking up their daughter who had come over for her sippy cup. 

“Open it,” Jemma prompted nearly bouncing with excitement. 

Fitz did as he was told, opening the lid, and finding perfectly placed in the midst of glittery tissue paper, three sticks lined in a row, three plus signs staring back at him.

“Jem?” was all he was able to get out. As he looked up seeing Mackenzie was now holding a new stuffed monkey, Jemma had hidden the night before, wearing a t shirt that said ‘I’m going to be a Big Sister!”

“Happy Christmas, Fitz!” she said


End file.
